User talk:Skywindredkite
Hi Skywindredkite, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:28, October 3, 2009 Art Hi, I'm glad you've decided to share art with the community however PDF is not a file format we use around here. Please use something like PNG, JPG, or GIF and re-upload. Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thine Art Request Yes, i will draw your desired character. I don't know how long it will take me to finnish it, but I will let you know when I do. also, if you want to draw my characters, the details are on my user page. thank you, and welcome to the Wiki! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall wiki. I like your art style, I will have a request for you sometime! Please check out my art too, and if you want, sign my friend list on my Userpage. Nice to meet you!Neildown-- 02:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! If you need any help with editing, technical stuff, etc. Ask me, Sambrook, Danthemanb, or Lord TBT the main administrator though, so he has alot of stuff to do sometimes. And I have my request ready, here's some details: *Mouse, male, 15 years seasons old, sturdy build and is good at sneaking, normal height, has two curved swords points curving forward, not back. he also has a dirk in his belt and wears a dark green tunic and khaki shorts. Name is Ardul. I don't mind if it takes awhile or anything, I know how it is when your real busy. Thanks! Neildown-- 13:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Skywind, can you draw wildcats? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 14:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) hiya Skywindredkite!!!! i'm Ferretmaiden but all my friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Late-ish welcome! I like birds of prey too! and redkite! You can ask me for fan art too! Do you do grpoup pics? Thanks and rewelcome!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey-lo... I was wondering if'n ye do ferrets, and if'n ye do, I have a request. Could you draw my Redwall persona, Fren? Her details are under 'Just in case' on my user page, and as for her outfit please select Outfit 2. Thanks, and if you need more details feel free to ask! Fren the Fearless Think before clicking this text, kid. 10:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here is your Picture Here is your picture, But due to Inadiquite planning, the only paper available to draw it on was this Yellow- Lined paper. if you want me to re-draw it, just tell me. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 18:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nice! That's awesome! I commented on it. you go to the piCture you will see up in the right-hand corner 2 tabs. 1 of them says discussion and thats where people comment on it. Thanks!!! XD Neildown - The guy who can't find a way to log in :( -- 20:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey You're really good. Hope you keep drawing! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For your compliments. Fan Fiction is more my forte (I'm unable to upload my stuff cause I don't have a workign camera anymore.) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Go here to learn how to make a signature! ---->[[User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature|'Signature']]<---- --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 20:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Art :D EEEEK I love that Rakkety Tam picture of yours! It's amazing! :D 00:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello. I just thought I'd tell you, I may be awhile in getting your picture to you. I still can't log in for some reason so I will ask someone else to send it to you. [I'm able to log onto Redwall Wars wiki, so I will post it on there and someone from there will probably send it to you because most of them are also members of this wiki. ] Also, I've never done a Red kite before, nor any bird really, so that will require a little bit of time, but I WILL get it to you no matter what! Thank you for your patience :)- Neildown Talk-- 22:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You will get yore pic! and thanks for doing mine. There are two otters, 1 boy 1 girl both brown though slightly different shades. there is also a girl grayish squirrel. They can be playing in a lade and trees so like both. Thanks so much!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I have an art request for you. Could you draw Wild Doogy Plumm for me please? I'd like him to be just like he looks in the book and I would like him to be in a fighting stance please. Thanks! BTW can I call you Sky? And your artwork is great! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Your welcome Thanks! I appreciate it! That's cool that you have some reptiles and amphibians too. I also used to have a hamster but she died. :( Ah, well, such is life. BTW is that Chibb on your avatar? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey, Neildown is unable to upload the picture you requested so I had to upload it for him. Here it is! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's okay. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No problem i just fixed it. Thank you so much for summiting an entry! It's awesome!! Could you sign your name right above it please? If you want to add color to your sig then just ask Sambrook or LPG Hope this helps! Sorry the above message was from Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey, wanna be friends? Leave a message on my talk page if you do! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Could you take a look at my fan fiction, Bluestripe, a Name Rememvered? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) S'okay, take your time. Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 13:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!! xD Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!! This is so cool!!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I just cropped the pic on a image editor on my computer. So here it is! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! :D told ya i wouldnt get in trouble--Kirasilverstream 14:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) It didn't look like your other pictures, the way you colored it and so on. I should have been able to tell . . . guess cause I haven't 100% familiarized myself with it yet. Good job mate! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) welcome :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You did pretty darn good on your Vilaya picture! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) THe pic is AWESOMELY COOL and SWEET! THanks! THe pic for you is i know much easier than the one youdid for me but it will be a while. But the pic you did for me is AWESOME! THanks so much! Ok i'm done :)-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) PICKLES!!! Skywind is done!!! Fren the Fearless The most amazing talkpage in the world. 10:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) re: medium I use Adobe Photoshop CS3 with a Wacom Intuos3 tablet. glad you like it. :) --Mushyz 04:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I will update my fan-fic soon--Skywindredkite 14:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I just noticed you signed my 'Friends' thingummy, so, Thanks! I saw your art to! They are AWESOME! I can draw but, I'm not to good at it, my brother Neildown can draw WAY better than I can, do you know him? Well thanks again, and Merry (belated) Christmas!Sister ArmelSister Armel 16:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Your welcome! and thank you!:D That's cool, do you think you could draw my character? It was nice to meet you too!! :)Sister Armel 21:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks!:D Um, no It's not the same one from 'Rakkety Tam' My character is 'Sister Armels' Great Granddaughter, so she's kinda different, she has dark brown fur, white around eyes, nose, and down her neck, She has big, brown eyes, and is taller than average, she wears a dark green tunic and leather belt with a small buckle,and she has a bow and arrows, I think that's about it, If you need any more information about it than just ask, thanks again! Sister Armel 00:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 19:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) have you read Legend of Luke? cause do you think you could draw Folgrim with Chugger on his shoulder? I'd really apreciate it if you do, (nobody seems to want to draw Folgrim fanart. why is that?)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Art request Hello, Im a new member and i wanted to sk you if you could draw me a pic to put in my signature. Request form: Species: Otter Gender: Male Clothes: Dark Red tunic Weapon: Long thin sword. Do you need anymore info? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 22:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) oh my gosh sky, it's fantastic! OoO your great! thinks mate!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! I can't wait to see it!!:D thanks again so much for doing it!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! that looks perfect. Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 13:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH IT'S AWESOME!!!!!:D:D:D I LOVE IT!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!:D:DSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) IT'S AWESOME!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH!!:D:DSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 15:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Question When you say, "The portrait of Martin and Rose", is there a picture you're referencing? I wasn't sure if you just wanted a picture or you were talking about basing it loosely off a picture I didn't know about. Thanks! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) There ya go! Hope it suits yer fancy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I am extremely sorry but it was my sister who did the pics and she doesn't do them no matter how much I ask. I could try to do a picture of a bird of prey following a how to draw book, if you would accept that. Please accept my apologies-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 20:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoah! Thanks, Skywind, :D it looks awesome! I wasn't expecting any art. You've improved a lot since my last request from you. Nice work! I'll comment on it very soon. Thanks again --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You won Second place in the Best Drawn category. Here is your prize! Once again Congrats!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Query Hi, there. This is ScottyBlue. I was just curious if you could draw a picture of a character for me. His name is Dankfur Clawhook; he is a pine marten of a little less than middle age with a gold hook replacing his left forepaw. He was once a corsair captain, and still wears the typical regalia of such (floppy shirt, big belt, tightish pants, etc); he is currently member of a horde called the Ranks of the Shadow, all of which wear hooded, heavily embroidered blue cloaks and facemasks made from the skulls of adders. He wields a long saber, though his real weapon is his two pet blacksnakes, both of which are many times his size but are trained to obey his every whim and follow him wherever he goes. He is better educated and more well-spoken than a typical vermin, and a tenacious, almost fanatically stubborn fighter; thus, he is the highest Captain in the Ranks. I am going to try to draw Dankfur and his cronies myself, but I thought it would be nice to see some other conceptions of him. Let me know if this is asking too much. God Bless! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 03:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very much! Would you like to do this as an art trade? I like drawing birds; I could sketch a red kite for you if you like, or whatever character you want. My completed personal art is here if you'd like to see it. (Note: I usually draw in black pencil for art trades.)Let me know! Thanks again! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Trade Here's my picture of Skywind. I have never seen a red kite before so I had to find a picture on the internet to have in front of me to use as a basis before I could get started sketching it. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! It looks awesome! If you don't mind, I'll say it's Dankfur's second-in-command, Gronk, as he is described as having both paws, and wearing red. But, no matter who it is, that is a great picture! Thanks again, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Skywind! Hello Skywind.I've been checking out fanartists in this wiki and found you. I really like your art style, mate. Would you mind if I send in a request? I would love to do an art trade, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Maybe some other time. :) If you would like to check out my art style, click this. --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 21:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I changed my mind. May we do an art trade? Thank you. I will draw Martin the Warrior for you. I would like you to draw a squirrel. The squirrel wears a bright green tunic and a dark green cloth tied around her neck. The squirrel is a reddish color and has green eyes. The squirrel wears one golden bracelet on her right arm, and has an apple clutched in one of her paws. I would like her to be sitting on a tree limb, but that is optional. Entirely up to you. Anyway, good luck and have a nice day! --a not logged in JumpoverMoon Martin the Warrior He's done! Hope you like! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 19:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC)